koujanonsenshifandomcom-20200214-history
Septarians
Septarians are a race of reptilians consist of five species (gator/croc, lizard, dinosaur, dragon, and snake) and, like the Teknophage species, are considered very powerful and have the ability to regenerate their limbs, residing on the planet known as Septarsis. Septarian Tribes Wintertails *Territory: The arctic corridors of Septarsis, dubbed the Frozen Wastelands *Traits: The young appear to be a dull brown or red and have no ice powers and capability to withstand the tundra chills of the Frozen Wastelands, so they move out to warmer climates. Their ice powers kick in when they reach maturity, their scales turning white, silvery blue or pale ice blue, including their hair. *Abilities: Cryokinesis (their eyes will turn bright blue when they use this ice-based psychic power), ice touch (They can make anything turn into ice by just a touch, reverse ice touch (turns anything that touches them into ice), ice breath (they take in deep breaths before blowing out a cryonic blast of wind), and they shoot streams of ice out of their hands at will. *Common Trait: They are the only Septarians with fur around their tail tips, wrists and even have a mane around their neck area like a lion's. The fur at the tail tips are of a darker color. *Known Wintertail(s): Zombie T. Swifty Monkeytails *Territory: The jungles of Septarsis *Traits: They earned their name from their long, serpentine and strong tails matching that of a spider monkey's and their monkey-like reflexes as they venture through the trees. *Abilities: Elite parkour (impossible to catch up to them in a chase), strong tails can be used to throw their opponents away and mimicry (they can mimic any animal or person to fool their attackers) *Common Trait: Their tails have stripes, a recognizable trait of a Monkeytail. *Known Monkeytail(s): Snuggle, Orochi Warrior of Lightning Rippletails (Extinct) *Territory: Rivers, lakes, dams and seasides of Septarsis *Traits: Being half-shark, they have three gill slits just like a shark's on either sides of their neck to breathe underwater. They are amphibious so that means they live both on land and in water. *Abilities: Elite assassination skills (they are feared for that), fast swimmers (they are impossible to fight when they're underwater) *Common Trait: They are all women, so they search out for their own mates in other territories. A Rippletail is recognised by their gills. *Known Rippletail(s): Miseria, Orochi Warrior of Water (Last of her kind) Swifttails *Territory: The cliffs and mountain tops of Septarsis *Traits: It's a mystery of how they are able to control and conjure winds without using magic, they say they are using some form of elemental power to control the air around them. *Abilities: Wind projection (to produce wind blasts from their hands, kicks and tail lashes), hovering (they use their wind projection to fly) *Common trait: They have an unusual yet unique ability to turn air into invisible solids, making them appear to be hovering or running in the air. *Known Swifttail(s): Aerosmite, Orochi Warrior of Wind Metaltails *Territory: They dominated the entire desert regions of Septarsis. Their domain is called Death's Paradise. *Traits: They are bigger, stronger and taller than normal Septarians. There are shorter ones, but shouldn't be underestimated. *Abilities: Berserker's aggression and brutality (As post-apocalyptic barbarians, their immense power and numbers is what makes them so feared amongst other Septarian tribes), Herculean strength (They can destroy an entire army of Solarians with their bare hands), blacksmith ship (their knowledge in making war vehicles, cyborg-like prosthetics, and weapons is what makes them famous for), and their diligence (They never give up) *Common Trait: They are known to have the warrior's honor and pride, meaning they have their rights on whether to do it or not to do it. Including honoring a fellow warrior. *Known Metaltail(s): Axia, Orochi Warrior of Earth and chief of the Metaltail tribe. Steeljaw (pun intended), second-in-command of the Metaltail tribe. Hottails *Territory: Volcanoes of Septarsis *Traits: The flame on their tail tips is the source of their fire powers and they are known to run in lightning speed, leaving a trail of flames in their wake *Abilities: Fire projection (They shoot fire out of their hands and even their feet as if they have rocket boots), Pyrokinesis (Their eyes turn bright yellow, red or orange according to how hot their flames should be), Combustion Touch (They can instantly combust anything or anyone they just touched), Fire Breath (Takes a deep breath before blowing out an inferno out of their mouths). *Common Trait: Their skins come in varieties of bright orange, red, yellow or gold to dark orange, red, yellow or gold, and they can be spotted by just their sale color or the flame on their tails. *Known Hottail(s): Torcho, former Orochi Warrior of Fire (Deceased) Ivytails *Territory:Swamps and tropics of Septarsis *Traits: Being half-dryad, they have some leaves, flowers or branch-like growths on their heads, nose or limbs like horns or spikes. They are the male equivalent of the extinct Rippletails, being all-male, experts in assassinations and underwater swimmers. *Abilities: Floral control (They can control the plants in their surroundings), elite assassin skills (Just like the Rippletails), Can hold their breath for about three hours underwater, fair use of dark magic (Asian dark magic). *Common Trait: Their color varies from light brown to dark brown, their bodies etched black tribal Indonesian war tattoos and markings, the most recognizable face amongst the Septarians. *Known Ivytail(s): Shaxes, former Orochi Warrior of Poison (Deceased), Hyacinth, chief of the Ivytail tribe Phagetails *Territory: Unknown *Traits: Descended from the prehistoric and ancient race of reptilians known as Phages, the Phagetails have acquired a bit of their ancestors' traits, selectively psychic, strong as four hundred men and shoots heat rays out of their eyes. *Abilities: Unknown (They are a mystery) *Common Trait: It is incredibly rare to find a Phagetail in Septarsis. No one knows whether if they or the other ones they known are Phagetails. *Known Phagetail(s): Toffee. Dragontails *Territory: ??? *Traits: With dragon blood flowing through their veins, these Septarians inherited the proud dragons' traits such as ear fins, frills, spikes, horns and even wings. *Abilities: Intimidating roar (Their lungs and vocal cords are tough like boulders and large enough to inhale air, enabling a Dragontail to unleash a roar so loud and powerful, anyone or anything that hears it head on are paralyzed by intimidation and are deaf for about two hours), night vision (like all nocturnal animals, they can see well in the dark), reptilian instincts (They use their dragon blood instincts onto their enemies or onto difficult situations) *Common Trait: Most of the time, there are Septarians with frills and ear fins, but to know that he or she is a Dragontail, is there draconic snarls or growls. *Known Dragontail(s): Rasticore Chaosus Disastervayne, Ripjaw. Fangore Snaketails *Territory: ??? *Traits: Even though they are lizards, they have some serpentine characteristics. They can shed their skins and their speed as they strike is lightning quick. *Abilities: Serpentine speed (Their strike force and speed matches that of a black mamba), poisonous fangs (if they have puncturing fangs) *Common Trait: They don't do the tongue thing, but they have smooth serpentine scales *Known Snaketail(s): Anya UPDATE: Bloodtails *Territory: ??? *Traits: ??? *Abilities: ??? *Common Trait: ??? *Known Bloodtail(s): ??? Orochi Warriors Current *Fire-Teknophage *Water-Miseria *Dark-??? *Light-??? *Poison-??? *Earth-Axia *Poison-??? *Lightning-Snuggle *Wind-Aerosmite Former (Reason) *Fire-Torcho (Deceased) *Water-??? *Dark-??? *Light-Fangore (???) *Poison-Shaxes (Deceased) *Earth-??? *Poison-??? *Lightning-??? *Wind-??? Orochi Warriors' Zanpakutou To come... Orochi Warriors' Attacks To come... Category:Information Lists